


Not Her Only Alpha

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Between Two Alphas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Not Her Only Alpha

You were nearing your first heat since you’d had your daughter, and of course, it felt so much worse than before. You’d been informed that was normal, and that it’d return to normal. That didn’t mean you weren’t cursing your biology, however. Your daughter was two months at the moment, and sleeping contently in your arms.

Tucked under Sam’s arm, you kissed her forehead gently. “She’s lucky she’s cute.” You said teasingly, making Sam chuckle. “What? She is.” Your gaze turned up at him for a moment, then back to her. “This will be the worst heat I’ve had yet.” He kissed the top of your head, and you could tell he was smiling. “And she’s completely worth it.”

“I’m glad you feel that way.” He sighed against your hair. “Because I’m going to be in rut, and the worse your heat is…the worse my rut is.” Sam turned his head to the side, resting his cheek on the top of your head.

You nodded. “I know, babe.” You said softly, patting his leg. Hearing Dean in the other room, you furrowed your brows. “Sam?” Sitting up a bit, you looked at him. “I’m worried about Dean.”

Sam looked confused. “Why?”

“You don’t see it?” How could he not? He shook his head. “He’s been acting off, I’ve barely seen him out of his room, even when I do…” You sighed, looking towards the door, your heart aching for your friend.

Cas popped into the room, a confused look on his face. “Do you not see it?” He asked.

Both you and Sam looked over, shaking your heads. “See what?” You asked. “See that he’s been avoiding us since they came back?” Your eyes watered as they dropped to the young Eva who stirred in your arms.

“Your mate is sick. He needs you.” He told you gently.

Your eyes shot up to Sam. “You’re sick?”

Sam was even more baffled, shrugging. “No… I mean, I’m not the most comfortable, but that’s because of what we were just talking about…”

Cas gave you a small smile. “Dean.” He corrected, and you heard Sam growl. Just loud enough to wake Eva the rest of the way, her small cries catching your attention. 

Getting up, you patted her back gently, keeping your lips near her small ear. As you softly ‘shhhh’d’ her, your eyes were on Sam. His jaw clenched, looking at you. “I am your mate. Not. Him.” He snarled.

You had tears rolling down your cheeks. “I am.” You nodded.

“You are her  _true_ mate, Sam.” Cas spoke up. “But….” He sighed.

Sam stood up, towering over you and Cas. His hazel eyes were harsh as he stared at the angel. “But. What?” His fists were clenched, his jaw tight.

Cas looked regretful for the words that were about to fall from his lips. “I know of his claim.” Your eyes were scared as you looked at him. “I know everything aside from the…sordid details…of what happened that day.” A pin could be heard hitting the floor with the thick silence that surrounded them. “I was told of the bite on your back.”

You were shaking slightly, moving so that your shoulder was against Sam’s chest. “Will he be okay?” You asked, worried.

“That’s what you want to know?!” Sam snapped.

Looking up at him, you gave him a sad smile. “Sam…he’s always looked out for me.” You reminded him. “I hate to know that he’s sick. That he’s hurting.”

Sam put his arm around you, gripping your shoulder. “You aren’t curious about Cas claiming he’s your mate?!” His eyes were angry, and you knew he had every right.

“Of course, Sam! I just had our  _daughter_.” As you spoke, you were silently crying. “But this is killing me.” You saw his jaw tick. “Don’t you want your brother back?” You asked, your eyes searching his. “He was your only family for so long. He’s given his life for yours. He’s your best friend. Don’t tell me that you don’t miss having a beer with him and being stupid with pranks. That you don’t miss going out for pool nights with him.” You cupped his cheek, your thumb brushing his cheek bone. “Please. Hear him out.”

His forehead move to rest on yours. “I hate that this is hurting you. And you’re right, I do miss those things…” Sam sighed. “But, the very thought…” He ground out. “Of him being your  _mate_ makes me want to rip him apart.” His hand moved from your shoulder, to your jaw. “I’ll listen. I can’t promise how I’ll react.”

You nodded, giving him a small smile. “Thank you.” Your chest ached. “You’re amazing, mate.” You told him lovingly.

“Alright, Cas.” Sam took a deep breath, standing straight, and moving so that he was behind you. His arms wrapped around you, holding you and his infant daughter to his warm chest. “What’s going on?”

As Cas took a breath that you knew he did not need, you leaned your head back on the chest of your mate. You were preparing yourself for anything that he could hit you with. “I’m aware of the bite, as I’ve said.” He began, a solemn look on his face.

“I didn’t think it was that deep.” You said honestly. “And I-I honestly thought that…that it needed to be in a certain spot?” God, you sounded like an idiot.

Cas gave you a sad smile as he nodded. “That was a fair thought, actually.” He told you honestly. “However, things are never all that simple.” Of course not. “Now, his bite was deep enough.” Your stomach dropped, and you felt like you’d be sick. “It drew blood, Y/N. That was a sign.” Swallowing, you nodded. “And it does not have to be in that  _exact_ spot. I’m sorry.” He said softly. “It simply needs to be placed in a spot that’s easily seen.” Sam’s grip on you tightened ever so slightly before one of his hands moved to rest on top of yours, his thumb brushing against your daughter’s shoulder. “The nape of the neck simply became where many placed it- as if that was the only true spot.”

Licking you lips, you could taste the salt of your tears. “What happens now?” You breathed.

“He needs you.” His blue eyes seemed bluer than ever before as your eyes locked with his.

“And what does he need from her?” Sam asked.

Cas’s eyes moved to look at Sam. “ _Her_.” He emphasized. “He  _needs his mate_.” He went on. “Her body is calling out to him. His is aching for her.” He moved closer a bit, knowing he was pushing Sam’s buttons. “The worse her heat becomes, the sicker he’ll become. Sam isn’t becoming sick like Dean because he is in your bed every night.” His eyes were going between the two of you, as he was speaking to each of you.

You were terrified for Dean, wanting to run to him, but you were frozen in place. “What happens to him…if…” You couldn’t even bring yourself to say it.

His eyes dropped to Eva, and then to you. “He’ll die.” Cas saw the moment your world dropped out from beneath you. “When’s the last time she nursed?”

His question caught you off guard. “Oh, uh, about an hour ago?”

“I’ll go speak to Dean, inform him of what I’ve told you.” He saw you tense. “In the meantime, I’d like you to discuss how you plan to go about everything.” You glanced at Sam, nodding. This would be the most difficult conversation you could imagine. “When she’s nursed, I’ll take her for some fresh air, give you time to have one less concern for just a bit. I promise you, Y/N, Dean didn’t ask me to speak with you. In fact, he asked me not to. He tried to tell me that he’d be okay, that he’d power through it. Nothing I said seemed to matter to him. I told him the very same things I told you. Sam, please…don’t think this is him trying to claim your mate in some illwill. He wants her happy, with her mate, and without pain.”

“He’s trying to protect me.” You whispered, more to yourself than anything.

He nodded. “But I can tell, it’s not working.” Cas noted. “You are aching for him, as well. Even if you aren’t aware at the moment.” He came over and kissed Eva’s head gently. “It’ll work out, Eva. I promise.” With that, he was gone, leaving the three of you alone.

* * *

Rolling to his side, Dean groaned, nearly curling into himself. “I told you this would happen, Dean.” Cas said as he appeared by his bed.

Dean shot him a pained, yet angry, look. “Must be nice not going through this shit, huh?” He snapped, not dealing well with the feelings that were burning him from the inside.

Cas let out a small, somewhat annoyed, sigh and shook his head. “You seem to be determined to show how stupid humans can truly be.” He muttered. “You’re dying, Dean.”

“Bite me.” He growled. “I’ll be fine. Just snap me somewhere I can’t fucking smell her.”

“It won’t work.”

Dean half groaned, half whimpered, rolling so that his back was to his best friend. “Whatever you say.” He muttered.

Cas took a step back, knowing that Dean was in a sensitive area. “They know.” He told him, seeing Dean’s body tense. “I told them everything. She’s worried about you, Dean.”

Pushing through the feeling in his lower stomach, he shot out of bed, coming eye to eye with Cas. “You did what?!”

“I had to.” He informed him. “She was worried about you, and her body is aching for you, even is she’s unaware of it at the moment. When her heat hits, it’ll be worse than anticipated.” He saw the gears working in Dean’s mind. “Unlike you, if she does not copulate with her mate, she won’t die. However, her fate is far worse.”

Dean’s eyes filled with fear. “What?” How could that be?

“She will go through the worse heat of her life to date. Not only because it’s her first since having Eva, but because she needs her mates. Both of you. Sam will sate her enough to keep her from excruciating pain, but he won’t keep all pain away. Especially within her soul. Should you die, it will create a hole within her.” Cas watched Dean closely, noting every little movement. “She will never feel complete again. She’ll live her life, happily with her true mate- but she will always feel like something is missing.”

“Fuck!” He shouted.

* * *

No one had said a word since Cas left, the television nothing more than background noise. “I’m sorry.” You told Sam as Eva latched. Sniffling, you kept your eyes on your tiny princess. “I know you’d like a different mate. Who isn’t claimed by your brother…” Your heart broke as you spoke.

Sam went from his place on the couch to kneel in front of you. His large hands were on your knees, a heartbreaking look on his face. “Look at me.” Your eyes slowly moved to look at him. “I love you, you are my mate.” His voice was firm. “I hate the fact he’s your mate. I hate that we’re just finding out now. Nothing about this is making me happy.” You let out a choked sob, nodding. Dean was dying because of you, and Sam was miserable. Blinking, tears rolled down your cheeks, your eyes going back to watch Eva nurse.

“I know, Sam.” You told him. What a mate you were.

As if he could feel your guilt, he reached up and made you look at him again. You could tell that he was fighting with himself. “I think I have the solution.” He told you.

You furrowed your brows, confused. “What are you talking about?” Was he leaving you? Could he leave you?

Sam swallowed. “I won’t let you go in there and…mate with him.” He hated even having to say these things.

“I know, Sam.” You repeated yourself.

“Alone.” His hazel eyes locked with your own Y/E/C eyes. “I’m not leaving my mate in a room alone with him.” You nodded, staying silent, and letting him work through this on his own. “I’ll….” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes to compose himself before speaking. “I’ll let you be with him- but I have to be in the room. I have to be in control.”

You stared at him in shock, not sure you heard him right. “Are you sure?” You asked, moving so that your thumb brushed against his bottom lip. “You’re both Alphas. You’re my true mate.” Sam kissed your thumb gently when he could. “Will it be safe? Will you hate me if I agree to this?” There was no hiding your fear when it came to this.


End file.
